My Favourite Client
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: SEQUEL TO SURPRISE! When Troy and Gabriella begin having regular fights, Troy finds a very satisfying way to make it up to his wife.


**T****itle: Her Favourite Client (Sequel to 'Surprise')**

**Summary: When Troy and Gabriella begin having regular fights, Troy finds a very satisfying way to make it up to his wife.**

**Rating: M**

**Couple: Troy/Gabriella**

"If you want to think that, that's fine!" Gabriella yelled, throwing a shoe at her husband.

Troy thankfully had the quickest reactions on the planet and caught it with ease. "How do you walk in this?" he asked, eyeing up the three inch stiletto heel in his hand.

Gabriella immediately tensed even more and her usual innocent chocolate eyes darkened. "Oh my god! You're such an insensitive jerk!"

"How am I insensitive?" Troy asked calmly, tossing the shoe onto the bed.

"You said I was fat," she accused.

"Correction," Troy started, "I said I love your curves. Yes, it's totally different. Baby, I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," she snarled as she sat down at her vanity and began twisting and weaving her dark waves of hair into a tight little bun. How she got all of her hair to be a bun that small was a mystery to Troy.

He sauntered over to her. He rested his hands on her shoulders as she began applying make up to her face. She was getting ready for work. She was dressed in a tight white blouse and a pleated grey skirt. It had fantasies erupting in Troy's head just looking at her. However, Troy was still dressed in just a pair of boxers. Had they not been in the middle of a fight, Troy knew just like she did that they wouldn't even be able to make it to the bed. With Troy loving the outfits his wife wore to work and Gabriella loving every inch of Troy's body, they'd usually be making love on the floor.

However, it was hard to arouse Gabriella when they were fighting.

She slammed down her make up brush and pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me."

"That isn't what you said last night," he murmured into her ear. He was referring to the fight that had had the previous night. It had been about the stupidest thing in the world: milk. Troy had calmly stated that they needed more milk and suddenly she was leaping down his throat, telling him he should get the groceries. That was one of the few times he had been able to arouse her. They had ended up having the roughest sex they'd even had in the sexiest place they've ever done it: the kitchen island.

"Last night," she muttered as she stood up and went to retrieve the shoe from the bed. She slipped it on and hobbled over to the closet to find the matching one.

He smirked. "Face it, Brie, you're powerless against me."

She inhaled sharply and picked up the hardback book of _War and Peace_ that had been resting on her bedside table and threw it at him. Of course, he immediately ducked and the book hit the wall instead. "Shut up, you-"

"Me what?" he asked impatiently. "Let's see which one you're going to choose." He knew he was infuriating her. But, for a month, all she'd done was yell at him when he hadn't even done anything. He deserved to infuriate on purpose for a change. "Insensitive jerk, arrogant pig, lunk-head basketball man or selfish asshole?"

She let out a scream of frustration. "I hate you," she cried as a tear leaked from her eyes, smudging her mascara.

Her words made him halt and slowly sit down on their bed. "Gabriella, I just want to know what's wrong. What have I done?"

Gabriella wiped her cheeks and composed herself as she walked over to her desk in the corner. She picked up her grey blazer that she'd folded over the back of her desk chair and pulled it on. "You've done enough," she mumbled, not planning for him to hear but, of course, he did.

"Enough? Baby, I just want to make you happy," he pleaded.

She sighed and grabbed her briefcase. "Just let me figure things out on my own. I just need some space."

She left.

Troy ran a hand over his face and breathed out deeply. It had been roughly seven months since his official return to Albuquerque and he thought it was going really well. Until a month ago.

He'd managed to get a job at East High teaching both gym and drama, Gabriella's law practice was very successful and their relationship had been getting stronger. Until, of course, he couldn't do anything right in the last month. She'd accused him of throwing her stuff out, him thinking she was holding him back and the one that had him getting angry at her for the first time in their relationship. She accused him of cheating. That had been one of the few times she'd been seducible. When she'd seen the anger in his eyes at the accusation, she immediately apologised and begged that he'd forgive her. They made love on the living room couch that day.

He sighed deeply. He loved her with all his heart. He would never even look at another woman. He only had eyes for her. But, it was because of his endearing love that had him worrying. Throughout their entire relationship, they'd told each other everything and now she wanted space? He just wanted to know she was okay.

He thought about the last time they'd made love just for the hell of it. No anger or fights or apologies… The only reason was that they loved each other. Roughly six weeks ago. There had been a two week gap when Gabriella had been super busy and tired all of the time and then that's when the fighting started.

_Gabriella entered the house and placed her briefcase the little table underneath the coat hooks. She slid her blazer off and hooked it onto one of the hooks. She then slipped her shoes off and immediately rubbed her sore feet. "Troy, honey?" she called. "You home?"_

_Troy walked slowly down the stairs and smiled when he saw his wife. He immediately saw the effects the day had caused her. A few strands had fallen from her usually neat bun, her shirt was creased and her make up had smudged. Usually, she managed to keep her appearance impeccable throughout the entire day but he could already tell she'd need some venting. He greeted her with a quick peck and took her hand, silently leading her into the lounge. He pointed to the couch and she gave him a smile of relief as she lay down on it. He sat down on the end cushion and brought her feet into his lap to massage them gently._

"_How was your day?" he asked softly, wanting her to be as relaxed as possible. He knew that if she was stressed, she became cranky._

_She sighed and leaned her head back. She began explaining how bad her day had been: picky clients, no AC and accounts that still need to be sorted. She whined cutely when she felt his fingers dig into the muscles of her feet. "Troy," she whispered._

"_What is it, baby?" he murmured. "What do you want?"_

"_Why haven't I gotten pregnant yet?" she whispered. "It's been six months."_

_He nodded. "I know. But, it takes time. I mean, it's got to be at the right time, hasn't it? Besides, I've had to get into the right frame of mind. Before, I was concentrating on not getting you pregnant. Now I've got to think the opposite."_

_She smiled tiredly. "If I'm not pregnant in a few months, I want us to see a doctor, okay?"_

_He nodded, knowing how much she wanted a baby. "Okay. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."_

_She sighed gently. "I love you too."_

_The look in her mocha eyes made him climb over her and kiss her gently. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him fully onto her petite body. His hand moved to her chest, cupping her right breast fully in his hand. He smiled against her lips when she moaned against him. He felt her nipples harden beneath her shirt and bra and pinched them through the thin materials. He pulled back and looked down on his breathless wife._

_She squirmed underneath him, wanting more than what he was giving her. "Troy," she whined quietly. "I need you."_

_Those three words were all it took. She knew how it affected him and used it to her advantage. Whenever he planned on teasing her, she just whispered those three words and he gave his all to give her as much pleasure as possible. He climbed off of her, showing her the slight bulge in his jeans after just one quick make out session. He gathered her into his arms like a bride and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before carrying her up to the master bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them walked over to the bed. He set her down there and climbed over her. The curtains of their balcony were still open, bathing them in the golden light of the setting sun. As he lay on top of her, he was cradled between her legs, causing her to moan when his erection came into contact with her centre._

_Her eyes closed in pleasure. "Oh my god, Troy."_

_He smiled into her skin as he pressed butterfly kisses to her neck. He made work of the buttons of her blouse and pulled it away from her body, leaving her in a white lace bra. Despite the situation and her lack of clothing, it still made her look innocent. His hands slid behind her back to unclasp her bra. He threw it to the floor and smiled down at her. He pressed a light kiss to each of her nipples. "You're so beautiful."_

_Her breath was shaky from the recent contact with her nipples. "Thank you," she whispered as she reached for the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head. "That's better," she murmured contentedly when her eyes took in his muscular chest. Gabriella suddenly bent her knees and her skirt scrunched up at her hips so he was cradled more comfortably there. The contact made with her damp centre made her arc her back and gasp with pleasure._

_Seeing this, Troy began to rock back and fore against her. "You okay, beautiful?"_

"_Troy," she whined, "please touch me."_

_Troy sat back onto his haunches and began unfastening his belt buckle and jeans he quickly discarded them and turned back to his wife. He pulled a thin sheet out from under them both and pulled it up over his shoulders. He pulled Gabriella's skirt off, leaving her in just a pair of white lacy briefs that matched her bra. Her arousal was obvious and Troy grinned. "Wow. Someone's excited."_

_She blushed deeply. "You do things to me."_

_Troy grinned and crouched down between her legs which were still bent. He pulled the sheet over Gabriella's body so only her head, arms and shoulders were exposed. "You okay?"_

_Gabriella giggled. "Troy what are you- Oh!" She gasped when he ran a finger of her panties-covered folds. "Troy," she moaned._

_Troy leaned forward between her legs and poked his tongue out between his lips, and applied pressure to her clitoris that was still covered by her panties. He heard her gasps and breathless pleas to continue and took it as encouragement. He sucked softly on her clitoris through the lacy material, tasting her sweet juices through the damp panties. He gripped her hips with his hands, preventing her from moving._

_Gabriella's head thrashed about on the pillows, loving how Troy could affect her body so much. "Oh, hmmm, Troy," she murmured breathlessly. She gripped the sheets tightly, not knowing what to do with her body that was receiving so much pleasure. Ever since Troy had returned from New York, it had become a sort of ritual to start their lovemaking with Troy probing her vagina with his tongue. Sometimes, if they wanted it fast, he wouldn't let her orgasm unless they were joined together by his penis. But, no matter the situation, he always tasted her. "More," she cried helplessly._

_As always, he complied. He never denied her of anything. He pulled back from her most sensitive area he moved his hands to pull her panties down her legs. He threw them aside and turned his attention back to his favourite part of her. Her legs were once again bent, creating a tent in the sheets. He snaked his hands underneath her bent legs to grip her hips tightly. He leaned forward and slipped his tongue between her swollen folds. He swirled his tongue around her clit, causing her to release a breathless chant of his name._

"_Oh, Troy, oh…" she gasped. Her hands moved beneath the sheets and rested on the back of his head, holding him in place. "Oh god. Inside, inside," she chanted._

_Troy moved down and slowly entered her vagina, tasting her sweetly. He moved gently around her walls, feeling her contract rhythmically – he knew she was close. He probed gently, knowing her orgasm was on the horizon but wanting to prolong her pleasure._

"_Faster, please," she whimpered._

_Troy sped up his thrusting and moved one hand to massage her clitoris at the same time. He moaned against her, feeling her muscles contract around his tongue and her hand holding him tighter against her._

"_Troy," she called out when the vibrations of his moan shot through her nerves. "Oh my god," she panted. "I'm going to come," she yelled as he sped up his thrusting and tightened his grip on her hips. "I'm coming!" she repeated loudly. He massaged her clitoris even faster and she felt her stomach tighten in the start of her orgasm. She released his head and took her arms out from under the sheets and gripped the sheets beneath her as she let out a pleasurable scream and writhed as the shockwaves flowed through her veins._

_When he felt her body relax, he pulled out of her and kissed his way up her tummy, the valley of her breasts, he pressed a light kiss to each of her nipples, kissed across her collarbone, up her neck and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He pulled back to look down at her. He reached behind her and pulled her hair out of the bun and threw the hair tie to the side. The sheets were now at his waist so his back was exposed but that was it. He looked down on his wife as her eyes fluttered open. He greeted her with a smile. "You okay?"_

_She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Are you?"_

_He grinned and nodded. "I'm great. Did you enjoy that?"_

_She blushed and nodded. "Uh-huh. You know I did."_

_He shrugged. "Yeah but I like seeing you blush."_

_She ran her hands over his back and pushed his boxers down. She felt him kick them away and she sighed softly. Her arms returned to his neck. She felt his erection pressed against her thigh, causing the glorious wetness to appear between her legs all over again. She straightened her legs but spread them out, giving Troy instant access to her vagina. "Make love to me," she whispered._

_Troy kissed her forehead. "Of course. You ready?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah."_

"_I love you," he murmured as he slipped slowly inside of her._

Troy was now showered and dressed in a simple blue shirt and jeans with some sneakers. He went downstairs and opened the fridge. He pulled out the milk carton and drank a few gulps before replacing it. He grabbed his keys from the island, memories of the previous night flashing in his mind as he touched the granite surface, and he headed for the front door, only one destination in mind. As it was summer vacation, he was free to go wherever he wanted without having to go around school hours.

He climbed into his truck and the engine roared to life. He cruised along the streets of Albuquerque and pulled into the parking lot of a familiar building. He turned the ignition off and leaned back in the driver's seat. It was in this very truck in this very parking lot that Troy and Gabriella had celebrated the fact that she was starting her own practice. It wasn't the only time they'd gotten frisky in his truck. It had happened in the parking lot of East High, after dark, of course, whilst driving from Albuquerque to college and one of them had become aroused causing Troy to pull into the nearest lay-by.

Now she barely talked to him unless she was yelling at him.

He walked through the front door and walked up to the front desk where a young blonde girl was sat at a computer. He'd never seen her before. She was new. "Hi."

"Hi," she said lowly.

"I'm here to see Gabriella Bolton," he said cheerfully.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

He shook his head and grinned. "It's more fun to surprise her. Although, she's so intelligent, she'll have figured it out by now."

"I'm sorry, she's not taking visitors at the moment but you're welcome to make an appointment," she said.

He rolled his eyes. _I have to make an appointment to see my own wife?_ "Oh, no," he dismissed. He walked over to sit down on one of the chairs for clients. "I'll just sit here. She's got to walk down the stairs at some point, right?"

The girl sighed. She pressed a button on a telephone. "Mrs Bolton? There's a man wanting to see you."

"_Does he have blue eyes?_" Gabriella asked.

The girl looked over at Troy and he gave a little wave. "Yeah, he does."

Gabriella sighed. "_Send him up,_" she muttered reluctantly.

The girl glared at him and gestured to the stairs. "Straight down the hall."

He grinned and stood up. "It's so nice of you to let me see my wife." He chuckled when she gaped at him. He held up his left hand, showing off his wedding band. "I'm Troy Bolton. Nice to meet you." Before she could respond, he climbed the stairs. He went to the familiar office – he had spent many afternoons sat in her office, watching her fill out forms – and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Gabriella.

"Hi?" he offered more as a question than a greeting.

She slammed the door in his face. "Go away," she yelled and he instantly knew she was crying.

He knocked frantically on her office door. "Baby, don't cry. Please. I hate it when you cry. Please open the door. I just want to know what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk to you," she shot back.

"Please?" he whispered. "I just want to know why you've been so mad at me this past month."

"You'll get mad," she whimpered.

"No, I won't," he said softly. "I promise. Let me see your beautiful face."

The door opened slowly and Gabriella retreated into her office, sitting down in her chair. She slouched in her seat, something she never did, fiddled with her fingers and wouldn't lift her head when he shut the door, locked it and walked into the room. "I'm sorry," she whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He rushed to her and crouched in front of her. He held her hands and looked imploringly into her damp eyes. "Gabriella, what's wrong? I just want you to tell me so I'll know why you're mad at me. I mean, last night, you yelled at me over milk."

She released a weak giggle. "I know."

"And this morning, you got mad because I complimented you. Don't you dare say that I implied you were fat because you know that's not true. You're the smallest woman I know. You need to eat more," he joked, kissing her knuckles.

She sniffed. "I guess that shouldn't be too hard around you."

"Yeah, I really don't think- Wait a minute! Are you saying I'm fat, now?" he asked in mock anger.

"No. I'm saying you eat a lot," she mumbled.

He grinned. "That's what I want to hear. I want you to make jokes about me, not yell at me."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I suppose you do."

"I love you so much and I want to know what's wrong," he pleaded.

"You'll be mad," she mumbled again.

"I won't," he protested. "Even if you cheated on me, I wouldn't be because I want you to be happy."

She lowered her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Troy beamed up at her happily. "Really? It worked? All of this time…Baby, you thought I'd be mad…Why? I agreed to have a baby with you…"

"I know," she muttered. "I just thought you wouldn't want it if it actually happened.

"Baby, I love it, I do, honestly," he whispered as he leaned up and kissed her softly. He returned to his previous position and tugged on her blouse until it was out from being tucked into her skirt. He undid the bottom couple of buttons until her stomach was exposed to him. He leaned closer and kissed her stomach gently. "I love you, Baby Bolton. You have to be so gorgeous because look who your mother is. You better have her brains because you don't want to be a dud like me."

Gabriella giggled. "What are you doing?"

Troy looked up at her. "Talking to our baby. We need to celebrate," he declared.

"No, we can't," she protested. "I'm working."

Troy stood up and picked up a piece of paper. "Troy plus Gabriella equals Baby Bolton? Very productive."

She snatched it from him and pouted. "I hate you."

He smiled. There wasn't a hint of anger behind those words like there was this morning. He bent over and kissed her gently. She dropped the piece of paper and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues danced together as she slowly stood up so Troy could sit down. She straddled his lap and pushed her chest against his. He pulled back breathlessly and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're back."

She rested one hand on the back of the chair and the other on his neck. "Me, too," she whispered before she reconnected their lips.

He began working on the rest of the buttons of her blouse and he threw it behind him as she kicked her shoes of. He began trailing kisses down to suck on the supple skin above her red lacy bra. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, keeping his lips attached to her breast.

Gabriella's breath hitched as his lips skilfully massaged her breasts. She knew he was leaving marks but she didn't stop him because it felt so good. Besides, it's not like anyone else would see her breasts. She panted loudly, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. She rested her chin on top of his head and tried desperately to calm her breathing. "Troy, that feels so good," she mumbled.

He moved his kisses to her other breast and started sucking and nibbling on the skin there instead. He took one hand and weaved it between their bodies and her skirt to lightly trace her panties. They felt damp. Perfect. He began massaging her clitoris is slow circles through the silky material.

Her breath became shaky at the extra stimulation he was providing. "Oh, god. Troy!"

He pulled away from her breasts but kept the slow but steady movements on her clitoris. "Baby, you've got to be quiet. That girl's downstairs."

"That girl," Gabriella panted, "is Peyton."

"What happened to Brianna?" Troy wondered aloud.

Gabriella whimpered above him. "She left for…oh my, college."

"Peyton doesn't seem to like me," he mumbled. He suddenly ceased contact with her most sensitive area, making her whimper an incoherent protest.

She pulled back to frown. "Why?" she whined. "I'm pregnant. You should be nice to me."

"Is that your excuse now?" he teased. "Besides, I'm always nice to you."

She pouted. "Then," she paused to wiggle her hips a little, "do something. I wanna cum so bad."

He raised his eyebrows as she tugged impatiently on his shirt. She threw it to the floor. "Right here? Right now?"

She nodded, blushing profusely. "Don't get used to it. You see, honey, I don't just crave weird food. I crave you, your muscles," she paused to run her hand down his arm and then she leaned down to his ear, "orgasms…"

Troy suddenly stood up, cradling her in his arms. He turned around and placed Gabriella in her leather office chair. She looked up at him in confusion, her hands placed on the armrests. With her hair beautifully tousled and her sitting there in just a red lacy bra and a grey skirt, showing off the pink marks he had just created on her breasts, she looked fucking incredible. He bent over her and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and slowly crouched in front of her. "You okay?"

She nodded breathless and widened her legs in anticipation. "Yeah. Please, Troy?" she asked quietly and she looked like a child who couldn't get her own way.

How could he deny her? He slid his strong, capable hands up the side of her thighs, she lifted her hips to make it easier, and he pulled her panties off, flinging them over his shoulder. He looked up at her and winked. "You ready?"

She nodded frantically. "Yeah."

He lifted the front of her skirt up and buried his head between her legs. He gripped her hips tightly and slowly ran his tongue between her wet folds. He felt her instantly buck her hips and gripped her hips even tighter. He tasted her sweet juices and couldn't believe how good she tasted.

Gabriella gasped and gripped the arms of the chair with white-knuckled force. "Wildcat," she murmured breathlessly, "please."

"It's strange," he mumbled as he held her folds open with his thumbs and pressed gentle kisses all over the part of her body that only he had seen.

"What?" she mumbled impatiently.

He pulled back and stared into her moist cavern. "Our baby's in there," he whispered.

His sentence made her calm down and relax in her chair. "Yeah, I know."

He snapped out of his trance and leaned forward to give her clitoris a short, sharp lick. He heard her gasp of pleasure. He took her clitoris between his lips, sucking it gently into his mouth. His tongue continued to run across it, adding to her increasing pleasure.

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut. The pleasure was so overwhelming. She felt her vaginal muscles flex and contract with pleasure and she wrapped her legs around his back, holding him in place. "Troy, please, baby," she cried.

Troy pulled back and sighed, blowing air into her vagina. "Once again, be quiet," he said sternly. "Peyton will become suspicious."

"Hardly," she mumbled. "She never comes upstairs. Now please!"

Troy leaned closer again and slipped his tongue between her swollen folds and slowly entered her vagina. He ran his tongue along her walls, feeling her flex and contract again. He began pumping slowly in and out of her. He held her steady, preventing her from moving her hips in any way.

She arched her back in pleasure. There had been a quiet sound of her skin separating from the leather because of the thin sheet of sweat that had appeared on her body. "Oh, my god," she exclaimed. She thrashed her head to the left and then to the right.

Troy moved one thumb from holding her folds open to massage her clitoris in slow circles instead. His thrusts were still slow, taking his time to feel her walls. She was so wet! So gloriously wet and it was because of him. The way her vaginal walls caressed his tongue was so incredibly fantastic, it made him hard just imagining his penis there instead of his tongue.

Her head was twisting all ways, making her hair an ocean of black waves. "Oh, baby, it's too much, please," she gasped.

Worried by her tone of voice, he pulled out of her and stilled his thumb but kept it in contact with her clitoris. He peeked at her from under her skirt. "Are you okay?"

"The baby," she explained breathlessly as her eyes fluttered open, "makes things extra sensitive." She suddenly glared at him. "I never told you to stop!" she exclaimed angrily.

"You said it was too much," he exclaimed in defence.

"It felt amazing, Troy. I never told you to stop!" she whined.

"Okay, okay," Troy soothed. "I'll continue." He ducked between her legs and slid his tongue easily into her vagina. His thumb continued to massage her clitoris. His thrusting was slightly faster but still gentle. The only reason he had sped up was that he could sense her frustration.

She whined with pleasure, her eyes shutting as pleasure rushed back into her veins. "Thank you, baby," she called. "Oh, god."

Troy sped up again and slowly massaged her clitoris faster and faster. Her skirt was covering his head, preventing her from seeing him but with her eyes shut as tight as possible, she wouldn't have seen him anyway. She let go of the chair and her hands rushed to the back of his head, still covered by the grey material of her skirt, pushing him closer to her centre. She was close. Her legs tightened, ever so slightly, around his back, her back was arching even more, her vaginal muscles were flexing and contracting more regularly and she was moans were increasing in frequency and volume.

"Troy," she called shakily, "faster, baby, please. Almost, oh…ah…there!"

Troy sped up drastically both his thrusting and massaging of her clitoris. He pulled out briefly but kept up the massaging of her most sensitive bundle of nerves. "Come on, baby," he murmured, breathing warm air into her tunnel. He entered her again, knowing she wouldn't last long.

Gabriella managed to buck her hips a tiny fraction, meeting his thrusts as best she could in Troy's grip. "Troy, baby, keep going," she demanded breathlessly. "It feels so…God! Incredible. I'm gonna come." She rocked hurriedly against him, pushing him further between her legs. "I'm coming!" she yelled as she released his head and gripped the armrests again. She writhed around in the chair, keeping her eyes shut, as Troy continued to thrust his tongue into her vagina. "Oh, god. Troy!"

He finally felt her calm down and pulled out of her, pressing one last kiss to her clitoris, and rose to his full height, towering over her as she caught her breath. He gripped the back of her chair and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He rested his forehead on hers and waited patiently for her eyes to open. He smiled at her. "If you react like that because I stuck my tongue in you, I can't until your favourite part of me is there instead."

She rolled her eyes. "You know my favourite part is your chest." Her eyes drank him in appraisingly.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you like my body so much."

"You know I do," she murmured as her hands moved to the belt of his jeans.

He slipped his shoes off while she was making work of his belt and jeans. She leaned forward to place kisses all over his chest. "I love you so much," he murmured as she ran her hands over his hip bones and pushed his jeans and boxers down.

"I love you, too," she murmured as she leaned back and watched him kick his jeans and boxers to the side. Tears gathered in her eyes. "You won't ever leave me, will you?"

"Hey," Troy soothed as he crouched in front of her. He reached up behind her back and unclasped her bra. He quickly discarded it and his eyes locked onto her breasts. His eyes moved back to hers. "You know I won't." He placed a tentative hand on her stomach. "That's why we're having a baby."

She smiled and nodded. "I know." She swallowed and looked deeply into his eyes. "I want you."

He nodded and moved his hand from her stomach to pull her skirt off. He kissed her chastely and stood up. He looked at her desk which only had a few papers on it. "Brie…"

"Move them. I'll sort them later," she murmured impatiently.

Troy pushed them off the desk and opened a drawer and pushed all of her stationary into it. He checked it was empty and nodded proudly to himself. He suddenly registered a very familiar moan emanating from behind him. Now, unless he had grown an extra hand or penis, he wasn't pleasuring her. He turned around and smirked when he saw Gabriella sat in her office chair, completely naked, massaging her left breast with one hand and pumping slowly into her vagina with the other. Her eyes were shut and, now that Troy wasn't holding her hips, she was free to buck her hips in time with her hand. He stepped towards her and slowly pulled the hand from her vagina, causing a whimper to escape her lips. "Someone's impatient," he commented as he lifted her fingers to his lips and began to lick her juices from her hand.

Her eyes flung open as she dropped her hand from her breast. "You were taking too long," she protested.

Troy picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He sat down in the chair and she changed positions so she was straddling his legs, causing her centre to become in the vicinity of his penis. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Troy gripped her hips and lifted her up. He pressed a kiss to each of her nipples before slowly bringing her down onto his erection. She immediately arched her back towards him so her nipples scraped his muscular chest. A series of gasps came from Gabriella as she felt him completely sheathed inside of her, gently hitting her cervix. He leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses to her neck. He knew she'd need time to adjust to the feeling of him being inside of her considering their last time had been rough and the baby was heightening her senses in that region.

She breathed heavily and wrapped her arms tighter around him, her eyes shutting tightly at the excruciating pleasure that flooded her body. His hands rested on her hips, drawing light patterns on her bare skin. She buried her face into his hair, wanting to scream at how incredible the pleasure felt. Whether it was because of the extra sensitivity caused by her pregnancy or the fact that it was in her office, she didn't know. He felt so much bigger than he had in the past. Of course, any sex she'd experienced in the past month had been based on anger and she had not had time to truly feel him with her tighter, more lubricated, and more sensitive vagina.

"Troy," she murmured into his ear as she opened her eyes and stared at the painting of a rose hanging behind her office chair. She instantly contracted her vaginal muscles when she recalled a time when they were newlyweds when he had some how managed to give her an orgasm by first brushing a rose across her nipples and clitoris. Then, he had pulled a petal from the flower and placed it over his fingers while he massaged her clitoris. "Oh, god," she moaned lowly.

He breathed deeply onto her skin. "I don't know why you're moaning, you made it happen," he joked. "That was incredible, beautiful."

She placed a kiss on his shoulder. "I was thinking about the time with the rose."

"Ah," he murmured. "How are you feeling? You okay?"

She breathed shakily, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm feeling amazing. You feel enormous inside of me right now. I feel all of you." She closed her eyes. "There's not a part of me you aren't touching. It feels…" She felt his member twitch inside of her as a reaction to her words. "Oh god. It feels amazing. How does it feel for you?"

Throughout the conversation, they'd stay stationary, allowing themselves to truly experience the heightened pleasure now that they both knew about the pregnancy. He copied her action by resting his chin on her shoulder. He moved his arms around her waist to hold her more snugly to his body. Her knees were either side of his legs. "Baby, you're so…tight and wet. You've never been this way before." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "You feel amazing."

She pulled back a little to look into his eyes. "Can I…" She left the question hanging but he knew what she was asking.

He kissed her gently. "Take your time. When it gets too much, tell me, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. She repositioned her hips, making a moan erupt from her throat and she threw her head back in pleasure. Using the grip she had on his neck as leverage, she pulled herself up until just his tip was inside of her. She slowly sank back down on him. "Oh, god," she whimpered.

He held her tighter and his eyes fluttered shut. "Baby, you're so incredible."

She continued with her slow rhythm of bouncing on top of him, her eyes closing as the pleasure slowly began to mount. "Thank you." She buried her face into his shoulder, still moving on top of him. Their torsos were pushed together so their nipples were in constant contact with the other's skin.

"Oh, Brie, baby," Troy grunted and bucked his hips in response to her vaginal muscles involuntarily contracting around him.

"Ah," she gasped at the same time. "I didn't do it, uh, on purpose."

"It's okay," he murmured breathlessly. "It felt…amazing!"

She suddenly collapsed against him, however, she hadn't climaxed and neither had he. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I don't have your endurance. My arms are killing me."

Troy pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "It's okay. I'll take over." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Your desk…"

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's fine. Please," she whimpered pleadingly.

Troy stood up, still buried deep inside of her, and climbed onto her desk. He gently laid her down, being careful not to let any part of her body hit the wooden surface. She briefly let go of him to fan her black hair out behind her so it fell over the edge of the desk. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and then her arms returned to his neck, bringing him closer to her. "You okay, baby?"

She gave him a shy smile and nodded. "Yeah," she breathed.

He began pumping into her, his hands resting either side of her head, supporting him above her. He felt her legs tighten around him, drawing him in further. "Oh, baby," he muttered shakily.

She squeezed her eyes shut and began rocking in time with him. "Oh my god. Faster, please, Troy," she commanded breathlessly.

"Of course, beautiful," he murmured as he began speeding up his thrusts. He felt her walls caress him deliciously, creating wonderful pleasure. "Oh, baby, how are you doing?"

She whimpered helplessly and twisted her head one way and then the other. "Please, Troy. Help me."

He moved one hand between their linked bodies to caress her clitoris at the same time. He leaned his head down and began sucking on her right nipple and then turned to give her left one the same attention. "Come on, baby," he mumbled.

She rocked more frantically against him, drawing him closer to her. She released a series of whimpers, craving her release. "Troy," she murmured, "oh, my god! I'm gonna come. Oh my… I'm coming. I'm coming, Troy," she yelled. Her walls contracted around him and she breathed rapidly as she climaxed and shook violently from the effects.

Her orgasm set off his and he collapsed onto her, he semen spilling into her. He pressed soft kisses to her neck and collarbone. "Baby, that incredible." He looked into her mocha eyes. "You okay?"

She nodded tiredly. "That was incredible."

He kissed her deeply. "It was. You are so amazing. I love you."

She giggled. "I love you, too." She unwrapped her legs from his waist and felt his member turn soft inside of her.

"Do you think you can tell me next time you're pregnant instead of making me think you're filing a divorce?" he asked.

She smiled broadly. "I think I can manage that. I never want to leave you. I never have."

He kissed her forehead. "Good. And now with Baby Bolton on the way…"

She slipped a hand between their bodies to rest on her stomach. "I'm excited."

"Me too," he murmured, their eyes locked together.

"I don't know I'll be able to talk to clients in here anymore," she murmured with a blush.

He chuckled. "Well, it'll be a start to a great tradition. You know, making up after a fight and all…"

She smacked his shoulder. "Shut up! But, you are my favourite client," she admitted with a kiss.


End file.
